This invention relates to oil candles of the kind in which a glass vessel containing decorative materials and candle fuel is topped with a closure through which a wick extends into the enclosed fuel.
In the past, decorative oil candles have employed bottles with a neck portion as the aforesaid glass container and the decorative contents have been dried or silk flowers or objects which could be passed through the bottle neck. For the most part, the bottle closure through which the wick passed was a porcelain plug.
In other instances, the wick was contained in a slender glass cylinder which had an enlarged head which prevented it from dropping through the bottle neck. Where the bottle opening was larger than the enlarged head, a grommet with an external diameter large enough to span the opening and an interior diameter less than that of the enlarged head was placed over the opening.
Such oil candles were valued for their attractive appearance and utility. Appreciation of the appearance depended, however, on an adequate external source of light to illuminate the contents, and this was absent in twilight or dark outdoors or in dim light indoors, thus, undermining or completely defeating the decorative effect for which the candle was created in the first place.